trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
IndesiciveHoarder
Be the Creepy Hermit Your name is MURIDE GALDOR You don't get out much, or ever, really. You only exit your hive when you're in desperate need of supplies, but other than that, you stay in your burrow like some kind of CREEPY HERMIT. But, if the other trolls knew all about the DANGERS and TERRORS of Alternia, they would have the sense to stay in their hives as well. Even though sometimes it gets increasingly lonely in your hive, you always have your lucus to keep you company and your ENDLESS SUPPLY OF MEANINGLESS TRASH, which supplies you with hours of entertainment. Your lucus taught you at an early age that the inhabitants of Alternia extremely dangerous an must be AVOIDED if you were to survive. You have been staying underground ever since, in a vast maze of tunnels that you have learned to navigate with ease. Though you're not good at tinkering with the objects you've collected, you've managed to make somesort of RADIO and a MAKESHIFT LYRE that you play when there's abosolutely nothing else to do, and it seems to sooth your lucus when it's having one of it's panic attacks. Lately you've been feeling a bit more LONELY than usual, and are considering contacting another troll. You have decided on the username indesiciveHoarder and you tend to speak in a very un-excited and un-happy manner, so others will realise your reluctant nature~ Personality You're a very curious person. When you were younger you had a pesky habit of asking too many questions than what was good for you. You still wonder how the world works and are always willing to learn new things. An OPEN-MINDED INDIVIDUAL. It's your open-mindedness that causes you to not believe everything your lucus tells you about the upper-world, because although it's dangerous, other trolls (many other trolls) have survived up there, haven't they? You tend to be very DISCONNECTED as well, not getting (or looking forward to) developing meaningful relationships with other trolls. There's no exact reason for this, no traumatic experiences or anything, you just prefer to keep to yourself. You also have a very large thirst for knowledge and tend to PICK UP NEW SUBJECTS VERY EASILY. Almost nothing can be boring to you, and because of this trait, you have been entertained by the simplest of things. You are quick to jump to conclusions, and ALWAYS EXPECT THE WORST. Some might see you as a downer, but you're only being rational. This has affected your relationships with a few of the trolls you have talked to while online (though you can't for the life of you remember their trolltags) because you have a habit of planning conversations ahead of time, and if someone doesn't go according to script you get a little FLUSTERED and brand that troll as being stupid. (Though, most of the time you simply view others as unintelligent because you DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT THEY'RE TRYING TO SAY, or what you're supposed to do next.) When you're too frustrated, you'll simply give up and walk away, not caring for interaction anymore. Abilities None that you know of so far. You're an expert at absconding, though. And do it very often when you think you see or hear anything SUSPICIOUS. This makes you very UNRELIABLE IN BATTLE, friendships and the like. You feel much more comfortable underground, where you can dig intertwining tunnels and shelters. You are very good at playing your LYRE, but you would not accompany it with your singing. Your voice is a much too nasally to complement the soft notes of an instrument. You pick up most subjects FREAKISHLY WELL, and can understand and preform most things much faster than other trolls (you wouldn't know this, or think it was weird of course, growing up with only your lucus for company). You learned your language and several modern-slang phrases through a RADIO that you tinkered with until it picked up a few signals, but you still don't have the hang of your language yet, and prefer listening over talking. Relationships Lucus: Your lucus is a LARGE ALBINO RAT, and she is very protective of you. You don't mind, because she is your closest friend and companion. You believe she may have had one or more traumatic experiences on the surface, because whenever you ask about the upper-world she refuses to answer any of your questions, and often will have a PANIC ATTACK. You've learned that she likes the sound of MUSIC very much, and calms down when you play your lyre. You're somewhat CONFLICTED ON LEAVING YOUR HIVE, in case it would make her upset and she would go looking for you. She absolutely hates the surface. Your Lucus also never taught you about quadrants, in fear that if you knew about them you would run off to look for someone to fill a quadrant and leave her alone. Other Trolls: You have, in the past, talked to a few trolls online. At first you were very excited to meet them, but not knowing how to act around them, you became frustrated and gave up. Sometimes you try contacting one, whenever you get too bored, but your attempts to make a companion for yourself remains fruitless. Some trolls, however, have surprised you in a more pleasant way, and you look foreward to learning how to communicate with them with ease. Trivia *Muride is actually a condensed form or the word "Muridae", the Family that all rats and other rodents come from. *Galdor is an old English for for "song, incantation, spell", which may have something to do with the way Muride's lyre relaxes her lucus. *She is actually not frightened by much, but has more of a "better safe than sorry" attitude about life. *She posseses many rat-like qualities that include: an addiction to hoarding, a very good sense of smell, being very nimble and agile. *Muride is somewhat based off the Pied Piper of Hamilton, but hasn't shown any signs of a duel personality yet. She has however, as her screen name states, had many indecisive moments where split desires may come into place. *She is very easily distracted by anything she deems "interesting" which is basically everything. Shiny things, colorful things, things that smell nice, and can be amused for hours with just a lone object. She developed this trait as a grub, so she wouldn't be bored with anything while stuck inside her burrow Category:Troll Category:Female Category:Green/Jade Blood Category:FancifulScyphozoa